Gomenasai
by Fireena
Summary: It had been so precious, so delicate, how could he not have seen. You never truly know what you have until it's too late, and it's gone.  Parental Roy/Ed goodness, please enjoy!


**Alright, so I was listening to Gomenasai by TATU, (great band BTW) and this idea came into my mind. Now I figured it would leave soon, so I ignored it, but it just wouldn't go away! So, me being, well, me, I wrote down the lyrics and studied them before writing this, and I figured, 'kay, I wrote it, now it'll go away, right?'**

**WRONG!**

**It refused to leave, and I can't focus on my other fics because of this one, so now I need to post it before it'll go away.**

**So, bit of a song-fic, to the song Gomenasa by TATU, and I really recommend listening to it while you read, it really helps. At least thats what I found. So, Enjoy!**

Edward walked down the street on his way to headquarters. It was raining, like it usually was in East City, but this time it seemed to match his mood perfectly. His hair was in a ponytail unlike it's usual braid. And his red coat which was stained a slightly darker red in several places and was torn, hit the back of his legs and as the rainwater dripped off of it the water was stained a sickening red.

_He hadn't realized it was so dear to him, not truly, but now that it was gone, he realized just how unique it was. Now he just wanted to cry, but knew he couldn't. He had killed someone for the first time, and at the time he hadn't realized it. He had only been taking the anger out on the person that had taken his most precious thing from him._

He walked wrapping his arms tighter around himself, 'I'm sorry, for everything. I know I let you down...I-I had always thought I never needed a friend...And I never did before...Not like I do now...I'm so sorry..."

_He didn't realize that, when it came down to it, it was really so precious, so delicate. It shattered so easily, like a porcelain doll. He started to pick up the phone to call, to ask him for help, but he stopped himself, pressing the phone down firmly and turning away._

He made it to the front doors and stopped. He knew he had failed the mission, in so many ways too. 'I'm sorry for everything...I let you down, you trusted me with this and I failed...' he continued inside, not bothering to dry off, 'I never needed a friend,' the thought echoed in his mind, 'not like I do now...' he walked upstairs slowly, not making eye contact with anyone. Several people tried to talk to him, and ask him what happened, but he ignored them, not wanting to speak, knowing he'd never be able to tell them what happened. They'd never be able to understand, not really, because it hadn't been them at that moment.

_It had happened so slowly, like a dream, but it had been so terrifyingly real. His alchemy, which he had always taken for granted, had really only been a privilege, and was useless to stop him._

He walked up to Mustangs office and raised a hand to knock, to admit he had made a mistake, but when the door opened and the man appeared, looking surprised to see the blond standing there, he lost his nerve and turned and ran.

"Ed!" Hawkeye called, standing up from her chair but when the boy continued to run she looked at the colonel, "Roy!"

Edward ran back outside, 'I'm so sorry! I'm sorry for everything!' he had never needed anyone, no friends, no parents, but now-

"On it!" Mustang ran after the boy and caught up with him just outside where he was sitting against the wall. Edward saw him and stood up, but before the boy could run off again Mustang grabbed his wrist and saw the blood on the boys gloves, "what happened?" he asked.

"I failed the mission...He's dead...They're both dead..." Edward said, then he suddenly tried to pull away, not wanting to break down in front of his commanding officer, "let go!" he used his other hand to try and loosen the older mans grip but to no avail.

"Where is he? Where is Alphonse?" Mustang asked gently.

Edward froze before going limp, shaking under Mustangs grasp, his face hidden by his bangs, "g-gone...That bastard...K-k-k-" he began to cry and Mustang let go, and the young alchemist sunk back against the wall, "I'm sorry! He just-I couldn't stop him, and then...He-I-I-"

Mustang began to piece it together, "he killed Alphonse and you killed him," he said gently, kneeling down and the boy nodded before burying his face in his hands. Mustang reached out, pulling the boy close.

Edward felt the warm embrace and leaned into it, 'I never needed a friend...Like I do now...'

**So, there we are, now y'all know what's been hanging out in my head the past couple of days. If you don't understand whats going on, let me know, I can explain it, or whatever. It's short and kinda confusing at some points, I know, but, it wouldn't go away, so now I must torture you.**

**Oh, and I have absolutely nothing against Al, I love him, it just works out in my fics that he tends to...yeah...Sorry Al lovers!**

**So, please let me know what you think, how I can improve, whatnot, and now that this is up, I have my week of camping to try and come up with other fics or additional chapters to the ones running. Happy Summer y'all!**


End file.
